


A Tango's Not for Three

by Flippedeclipse



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippedeclipse/pseuds/Flippedeclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tali had always held a flame for both Garrus and Shepard, but they found love between each other, leaving her alone with her fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tango's Not for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Another kinkmeme fill.
> 
> Prompt was:
> 
> So, given that in ME2 she stammers and implies she'd link suit with femShep and that in ME3 she can get with Garrus, it's safe to say that Tali canonically has a bit of a crush on both of them.
> 
> Say Garrus and Shepard are together and Tali has some alone time while thinking about that. Maybe she cracks up the nerv stim program and imagines what the sex between the two of them is like, hell, maybe she even throws herself into the mix...just run with it.
> 
> \---------------

            It was all in the little things, with them.

            A brief glimpse during debriefings, a lingering touch when one pulled the other into cover, the little absent-minded smile as they went about their day. Sometimes she saw it in person, and sometimes it was the others who told her, murmuring in low voices and giggling as they eyed the couple.

            It was really her own fault for getting into this mess. She'd almost said it to both of them at separate times; to her in the engineering room, stuttering a line about linking suits, and to him in the main battery, mumbling something about being the closest friend she had. Both of them had sweetly said they understood, smiled kindly and forgot it just as quickly. They moved on, but she still hadn't.

            It was too late now though. They were together, so _beautifully_ in love it almost sickened her. It would have been so much better if they were public about it and made a huge show of it all, at least then she would be able to convince herself that neither was worth her time. But no, of course they'd find ways to be nauseatingly cute while being oh so classy about it, and she'd be lying if she said that she didn't want that too.

            Each time, she reminded herself that the past was the past, she couldn't change it now, couldn't come between her two best friends who were entitled to the happiness they'd found in each other. After defeating Saren, the Collectors, and for one of them, death itself, it was the least they deserved. And really, she did a good job of keeping her thoughts locked away in Tali's Box of Terrors, but sometimes the lid would inch open, letting loose a few devilish thoughts into her mind that never ceased to... excite her.

            It was moments like this when the seal on the box became loose, when her mind was idle in a repetitive task or in her rare bouts of free time, and her thoughts wandered to places they really shouldn't go to. Moments like now as she lay in her bed, sprawled out and blank, with nothing better to do than to think of her two best friends and burn with envy.

            She tried to resist it, she did, but the truth was that they were her gravity, pulling her in whether she liked it or not. They beckoned her to the edge of the abyss, where her imagination took control of her sanity and let her pretend that things were different, that she was the one sharing their beds and not each other.

            It started when she imagined the smooth expanses of Shepard's skin. It was always covered up beneath armour or uniform, and she craved being the one who bared it, to map it like the stars they floated in. It was so easy to simply shut her eyes and imagine how soft and warm it would feel under her fingertips, fingers she'd trace all over that body, from the angles of her face to smooth curves of her calves. She longed to draw sounds of pleasure from her throat, watch Commander Shepard become undone by her caresses. The thought sent a spike of arousal through her, and that was her first step towards the edge of the abyss.

            And then it was Garrus. What other quarians called unappealing, she called beautiful; the arching cowl, the long, curved fringe, the twitching mandibles... the sharp angles attracted her like prey to its exotic predator. She longed to undress him, find out what was really underneath all that armour, trace along every ridge and plate with kisses and licks until she had explored all of it. And what she wouldn't give to hear him moan her name in that lovely, flanging voice....

            But it was always imagining them together that sent her slipping and crashing over the edge, hurtling her into the dark embrace of pleasure. Tali's eyes closed as the fantasy came to life before her eyes, the familiar scene unfolding before her.

            It always began with Shepard straddling him, both naked as the day they were born, leaned over with her breasts bouncing just a few inches from his face. He'd caress them, she'd tighten her legs around his hips, he'd squeeze both mounds gently. His finger would rub into the nipple, and Shepard's breath would hitch slightly, but their eyes would never leave the others. She'd slip one hand under his mandible, the other buried in the curve of his cowl as she came close to his face, breaking their gaze to kiss him deeply.

            Unconsciously, Tali swallowed.

            Her mouth would move to suck on the tip of his mandible, his hands would press down her sides, to her outer thighs, then the inner. His hands massaged gently, occasionally coming up to grip her ass tight and sneak one finger dangerously close to her folds. He'd dip in, graze over her bud, sneak out, then tease her all over again. She'd have had enough eventually, pulling her lips away from his plates to reach down and stroke his cock, that coy smirk coming over her face as she watched his eyes close in pleasure. He'd grip her hips then, bring her forward and line up his shot, rubbing the head against her clit before nestling it into her opening. Her smirk would widen, his mandibles would tighten, and she'd sink down slowly, lips parting slightly as he pushed in to -

            Tali's eyes flickered open. She breathed in raggedly, her throat suddenly dry now as she attempted to stem her arousal long enough to form coherent thought. Her fingers fumbled to her omnitool, turned it on and hurriedly scrolled to the program she wanted, but she didn't press the icon immediately, despite herself. Her conscience had decided to make an appearance, apparently, just to fill her with doubt. _This is wrong_ , it whispered, _don't do this, Tali_. She hesitated, just for a moment, and promptly squashed it out until it didn't so much as squeal. Now was not the time for rationality.

            With that, she pressed down.

            It started out slow at first, as a gentle buzzing over her breasts and thighs. She relaxed into the sheets and pressed her head back into the pillows, letting her eyes close again and her mind fall victim to her fantasies.

            As vibrations danced along her skin, she sunk into the best and worst kind of dream. This one began with both of them kneeling on either side of the bed, their bodies separated by her own in between. Their bodies were bare, even hers, as they both leaned forward into her vision. It was Shepard's soft smile that she saw first, the other woman's hair falling into her eyes as she pressed her lips against Tali's, her warm tongue asking for entrance to her mouth, which she obliged. Their tongues slid against one another slickly, Shepard's leg coming across to straddle her chest as they tangled their fingers in each other's hair, pulling impossibly close until their breasts pressed up against one another.

            That was when Garrus would touch her. His fingers trailed along her ankle, up her leg to the inside of her thigh, rubbing circles into the skin and brushing across the sensitive spots. She bucked up into the touch, drawing a low chuckle from his throat and nudging her thighs apart to grant him access.  He'd place himself between her legs, hands spreading her folds before letting his tongue swipe across her bud. Her legs stiffened, Shepard dotted kisses down her neck to the hollow of her throat and bit down gently, he flicked his tongue inside her, her hands curled into the sheets of the mattress.

            The vibrations intensified, trailing down to the apex of her thighs and buzzing against her clit. Tali's breath hitched.

            She was soaked now, and with one last, lingering lick he pulled away from her. They traded places, Shepard moving down to nestle her body between her legs, and Garrus trailing his tongue over her lips. Her own tongue followed after his, picking up the taste of her own fluids with it. She kissed him, as best as she could, as his hands toyed with her breasts, teasing them with light pinches and hard pressure. Shepard's smoother tongue replaced his against her folds, a finger rubbing across her opening. She slipped it in, moving it slowly, teasingly, until Tali pushed against her, pleading for more. She could feel the other woman smile against her skin as she slipped another finger in, scissoring her fingers apart, stretching her experimentally, as she sucked hard on the bundle of nerves.

            A shallow gasp left Tali's mouth. Her suit began to buzz even harder.

            Garrus replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking on her nipple lightly, then harder, his blue eyes staring into her own as she watched, enraptured. Shepard picked up her pace, and her body unconsciously pushed into her thrusts. She could hear Shepard's breathy laugh at her eagerness, who then placed a forceful hand against her hip to keep her still.

            They kept up their slow torture for only a little while longer, until they switched positions once more. Garrus kneeled between her legs and pulled her closer, latching her ankles around his waist as he pulled her pelvis up off the bed, rubbing his thumb along her clit once more for good measure before lining himself up. Shepard cradled her head gently, looking down at her with a soft smile, as Garrus pushed into her with one fluid stroke.

            Tali's toes curled reflexively as her eyelashes quivered.

            He set a quick pace, holding her up with a kind of strength honed by years of military training, as Shepard peppered kisses down her face.  The climb was a slow burn, accentuated by their warm touches along her skin that made it hard to keep thinking. Pressure built within her core as her lips hung open, pulling in shallow breaths that hissed along her teeth. He pushed even harder into her, her body tightening, toes curling, throat constricting; she was so close, just a little further, just -

            _Beep beep._

            Tali came crashing back to reality, landing painfully back in her own bed, her suit vibrating furiously.

            _Beep beep._

            She frantically reached for her omnitool, tapping it insistently until it came on to turn off the Nerve Stim. She exhaled in relief when it finally powered down, then checked the glowing interface again. It was an urgent message from Shepard.

            _"Where are you? We're docking in ten and you're on shore party. Airlock in five."_

Tali threw her head back into the pillow and groaned.

            Her luck was the absolute epitome of suck.

            She pulled herself off the bed, rubbed her thighs against one another in an effort to alleviate the uncomfortable wetness between them, and straightened her hood. She pulled in a deep breath, pushed it back out, blinked rapidly.

            Time to go. Her fantasies would just have to wait. 


End file.
